<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509665">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blowjobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hickies, Jealousy, Leashes, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Minho is a dance teacher, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Seungmin is just happy and oblivious, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Kim Seungmin, They are All in Love, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Use of the word Slut, gagging, slut, they are all dating, use of the word mutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho hates Valentine's Day. Chan is neutral to it, but Seungmin absolutely loves it.</p><p> </p><p>More than hating Valentine's Day, Minho hates it when people flirt with his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin brings home a bouquet from a heart-eyed customer, and Minchan get jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is messy, not my best, and something I threw together last minute to celebrate my favorite holiday. Italics = flashback. Happy belated Valentine's Day, friends!</p><p> </p><p>- 🧚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho had a long day at work.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The dance studio he works at asked if he could teach the intermediate level class this year instead of his usual advanced level class, mainly because Hyunjin, the usual intermediate dance teacher, was on paternity leave. Truly, Minho is happy for Hyunjin and Jeongin, but he never thought that training kids in a single dance level below his usual would be as hard as it has been. The kids are more energetic, don’t listen to him as well as his usual class, and he wonders how a few of them made it into the class with two left feet. Alas, he already accepted the job and he will be damned if he lets a few snot nosed brats wipe his clean dance instructor record.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Today, Minho had to stay late because a mother felt that Minho was being too harsh on her daughter. Of course, when questioned in what specific ways he was being too harsh, the mother couldn’t give a definitive answer. She wasn’t too happy when the director informed her that they would be switching her daughter to a different intermediate class, seeing as Minho is one of the most sought after instructor’s in the studio. His advanced classes are always booked, thank God. By the end of the meeting, Minho was rushing out the door with nothing but an apologetic nod from their director, on Valentine’s Day of all days.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Speaking of which, Minho was going to stop and pick up him and his boyfriend’s favorite takeout, but Chan had texted him and informed Minho that he is to come straight home. Minho had gotten confused at this text, wondering if Chan had planned something.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho hated Valentine’s Day, always has and probably always will. He didn’t see any reason why you should act extra special to your significant other one single day out of the entire year, especially when he had two gorgeous boyfriends that he loved to spoil 365 days of the year. Chan was more on the neutral side, he didn’t love the holiday, but he also didn’t hate it. Seungmin on the other hand, bless his adorable heart, absolutely loved the blasted holiday.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seungmin loved decorating the apartment in pink and red decorations, doing his makeup a little more special that day and choosing out a cute outfit to wear to work. He loved to bake a bunch of goods and hand them out to their little group of friends, and he especially loved to buy gifts for Minho and Chan. Minho eventually had to put his foot down with the gifts, but one pout and a puppy dog stare later, Minho was relenting and said Seungmin could do all of the other things and even offer himself as a gift, but Minho doesn’t want his youngest boyfriend buying him anything. Seungmin seemed pleased with the deal, and Minho won’t lie and say his heart doesn’t swell when Chan buys Seungmin Valentine’s flowers, and Seungmin’s eyes light up with pure glee.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho hates the holiday, but he loves making his boyfriends happy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Minho steps into their apartment, he isn’t expecting a dark room with candles lit here and there, a rose petal path leading promiscuously up the stairs. Minho pauses and stares at the rose petals on the floor, knows he is going to be the one that has to clean them up, irritation bubbling in his gut because he had a bad day and the last thing he wants to do is deal with Valentine’s crap.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho toes his shoes off, hangs his coat up then moves into the living room where he spots Chan sitting leisurely on the couch, book in his hand, “what’s with the petals? You know I hate-” Minho begins, Chan slamming his book shut causing the younger to flinch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You should go upstairs,” is all Chan says, a tight lipped smile on his face that has Minho raising a brow. Chan sets his book down, moves towards the stairs and holds out his hand. Minho hesitates for only a moment, then takes it and allows himself to be tugged upstairs and into their bedroom. He is expecting some explosion of flowers when they enter, maybe Seungmin holding a giant stuffed bear, or a bunch of chocolate candies that Minho could never finish in his lifetime.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>What he gets is not at all what Minho imagined.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There, spread on all fours in the middle of their bed, is Seungmin. Their youngest boyfriend is naked as the day he was born, wrists tied together and then to the bed, while his ankles are tied straight to the bed to keep them separated. He has hickies all over him, hair in disarray from what Minho can see, handprint bruises that Minho knows belong to Chan on Seungmin’s waist and thighs, and his ass looks like it has been spanked to hell and back. A pair of floppy puppy dog ears sit atop Seungmin’s head, paired with a thick black dog collar with a leash around his neck and a fluffy brown tail plug snuggled in Seungmin’s ass, and Minho won’t lie and say that the ears alone don’t do anything for him, because they absolutely do, his cock twitching to life within his pants. Seungmin tilts his head to the side, obviously hearing the pair enter the room, and that’s when Minho realizes he has a bone shaped gag in his mouth. Minho audibly groans, cock already half hard and Chan knows what that damned bone gag does to him on Seungmin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Chan smirks, gesturing towards Seungmin as if he was some sort of grand prize. Honestly, he was to them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho slowly walks up to the bed, breathing a little shaky as he tries to figure out what he wants to do to Seungmin first, and that’s when he notices the bouquet sitting haphazardly at the end of the bed. They’re daisies, a bouquet of daisies, and they don’t fit anything at all. There are rose petals scattered about the room and on the bed, but the daisies are so bright white and cheap looking. Chan is a music producer, makes a decent living and he loves spending on his boyfriends. Minho knows for a fact that Chan wouldn’t, and has never bought such a cheap looking bouquet, and he wouldn’t buy daisies for either of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho hates daisies.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I asked our puppy how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop,” Chan walks around the bed, Minho giving him a confused glance as Chan reaches out and pets Seungmin, “he told me three. Isn’t he a good boy?” Minho watches Seungmin’s thighs tense, knows he has always been a slut for some praise. Minho rounds the other side of the bed as Chan tangles his fingers into Seungmin’s hair and yanks, the younger’s head snapping back and eyes meeting Minho’s, “then I asked him… Minnie, how many spanks does it take to turn a pup into a dumb mutt?” Minho’s pants feel extremely tight now, eyes raking over Seungmin’s face as he notices drool streaming down the sides of his mouth and on one side of his neck, tears in the youngest’s eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tell master, baby,” Chan encourages. Minho’s brow raises at that. So it’s <em> master </em>tonight? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho’s fingertips tingle at the thought of being addressed as sir and master for the evening, arousal pooling deep within him. Chan reaches back and unhooks the gag, taking the bone out of Seungmin’s mouth and tossing it aside, “where did the flowers come from?” Something odd pools in Minho’s gut, a certain sense that he is not going to like Seungmin’s answer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>/</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>/</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Minnie?” Chan had called out when he returned home, the smell of freshly baked cookies filling his nostrils. He had a great day at the studio, and was happy to be able to leave a bit earlier than usual to spend time with his boyfriends. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “In the kitchen!” Seungmin called out, Chan smiling as he set his things down, an extravagant bouquet of roses in his hands. If they looked expensive, that’s because they were. Chan never went cheap on his gifts for his boyfriends, always wanting to go big or go home. He knows Seungmin is easy to please, loves roses and would be happy to get even a single fake rose from Chan, but where’s the fun in that? Chan didn’t care too much for Valentine’s Day and Minho absolutely hated the holiday, but Seungmin adored it, thought all the love in the air and pretty colors and treats made the day that much nicer. Chan loved seeing Seungmin happy, so he always made sure to bring home something nice on Valentine’s Day, the youngest always extremely thankful and beaming. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Chan sets his car keys into their key bowl, walking further into their apartment and chuckling at all of the Valentine’s decorations. There were little hearts stuck on each wall, a few kisses here and there, and of course pink and red balloons hung from the ceiling. Seungmin always went all out with holiday decorations. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have a surprise for y-” Chan froze as he entered the kitchen, eyes locking with a bouquet of daisies sitting in one of their clear vases on the counter. They looked awful, some already drooping as if they hadn’t been properly cared for. There were no other flowers surrounding them, so it was just 12 random daisies shoved together. They looked cheap, and it is not something neither Minho nor Chan would ever bring home. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Chan knows that Minho loathes daisies. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “A surprise?” Seungmin pulled a batch of cookies out of the oven, placing them on top of the stove and taking his oven mitts off then turning around, gasping at the sight of the bouquet in Chan’s arms, “oh Chan, they’re beautiful! You always know how to pick out flowers,” Seungmin’s smile is large as he takes the bouquet from Chan’s hands, the older’s gaze never leaving that of the daisies. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Puppy?” Chan wondered as Seungmin fetched another vase, filling it up with water. He hummed in response, unwrapping the bouquet and gently setting the flowers into it, “what are these?” Seungmin washed his hands, moving to turn the stove off. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are what?” Seungmin seemed genuinely confused, standing by the oven wearing a pink “ Made with Love ” apron. Underneath that he has on a white shirt, a baby pink cropped sweater over it with little hearts on it, a pair of form fitting blue jeans that accentuate Seungmin’s tiny waist that has Chan’s fingers twitching, and a fuzzy white beret. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He looks delicious. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Chan turns Seungmin abruptly, pressing him into the counter with a gasp from the younger, “where did the daisies come from, pup?” Chan arched his brow, his hands settling on Seungmin’s waist like they belonged there. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They do. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh! I was checking out a customer, and one of our regulars came in and gave me them. He was so nice. He asked if I was free for dinner tonight and I told him I was happily taken, but he insisted I at least accept the flowers, so I did! Aren’t they… p-pretty?” Seungmin’s voice trails off, smile slowly falling as he realizes Chan’s gaze has only darkened, grip on the younger’s waist tightening until he has Seungmin whimpering at the pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tryna piss me off, pup?” Chan’s tone was lower, almost gravely and Seungmin couldn’t help it as arousal began to bloom between his thighs. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “No—” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “You think just because it’s Valentine’s Day, you can accept flowers from anyone? Cheap ones at that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “N-No!” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Have you become a cheap whore, puppy? Willing to bend over for anyone’s attention, huh?” Chan slotted a thigh between Seungmin’s legs, pressing it into Seungmin’s hardening length as the younger let out a shaky gasp. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “ </em> Daddy <em> ,” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Chan simply chuckled, reaching up to grip the younger’s jaw as he thought of exactly what he wanted to do to the puppy, “I think this might be the first year Minho will enjoy getting a gift on Valentine’s Day…” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>/</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>/</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“F-From the nice m-man at the store,” Minho’s face falls, silence ringing like the loudest sound in the world as he registers what Seungmin just said, body feeling as though he had just jumped into an icy lake. Minho and Chan may be able to share Seungmin between each other with ease, and subsequently share themselves with him as well, but they do <em> not </em> share with anyone else. Chan and Minho are definitely the jealous type, and don’t even like it when someone’s gaze lingers on their youngest boyfriend for a moment too long. One might call them… <em> possessive. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah? How’d it happen, pup?” Chan continues, staring right at Minho.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“He came up to me w-when I was ch-checking out a customer, told me I w-was p-pretty and huh-he wanted to take me out sometime,” Seungmin’s voice sounds wet, but Minho has a strong urge to make it worse, to make the puppy cry until there are no tears left.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And what did you do then, pup?” Chan has the audacity to smirk as if Minho wasn’t about to burst into flames, fists clenched tightly as he looks down at Seungmin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I-I told him I was happily tuh-taken, but I’d still accept the um, the flowers. Then I b-brought them home and-and put them in a v-vase—” Seungmin is cut off when Minho slaps him across the face, grips the youngest’s jaw and forces him to look at Minho as best as he can while still tied up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You little slut, can’t even reject a shitty bouquet from a cheapskate. You have some nerve bringing some loser’s flowers into this house and even <em> thinking </em> of putting them in a vase. I oughta put you in a cock cage, string you up, shove a vibrator up your pathetic little hole and leave you dry for the evening.” Minho all but spits, Seungmin whining in response, eyes frantic as he shakes his head while Chan watches on in amusement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Did you think he was going to treat you better than we do? Did you want him to fuck you?” Minho could feel the jealousy coursing through him, taking over his every action as he watched Seungmin look up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“N-No, master, I—” Minho slapped him again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Did I say you could speak?” Seungmin went silent, biting his lip as his cheek stung from the slap, and Minho thought he had never looked prettier.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I think someone needs to be taught another lesson,” Chan smirks, Minho returning the sentiment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I think you’re right, <em> daddy,” </em>Minho chuckles when Chan’s eyes darken, and he knows how much such a simple word affects his older boyfriend.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“As you can see, I already did my fair share a little earlier. I just… couldn’t wait for you to get home,” Minho understands this, sometimes their youngest boyfriend was insatiable. “Because of that, why don’t you fuck his ass this time, and I’ll fuck his throat?” Chan offers, Minho’s mouth watering at the thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Perfect,” Minho smirks, trailing his fingertips up Seungmin’s back and shoulder, running them through his hair. Minho kneeled down so his face was in line with Seungmin’s, and everything stopped for just a moment, softness spreading across Minho’s gaze as the pair locked eyes, “what’s your color?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Green.” Seungmin smiled, still looking a mess but Minho’s heart soared.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What do you do if you can’t speak, Minnie?” Chan chimed in, voice just as soft but serious as Minho’s. Seungmin turned his head from left to right three times, his boyfriends smiling at him lovingly. They took only a moment to admire their youngest boyfriend, then their dark gazes were returning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Gonna put that mouth to good use,” Chan chuckled, untying Seungmin’s wrists and freeing them before climbing onto the bed and settling himself in front of Seungmin, then unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. The younger didn’t hesitate to open his mouth, Chan guiding his cock into the warm, wet cavern. Seungmin loved sucking dick almost as much as he loved food. He used to be horrible at it, but had perfected his craft, and now Seungmin thoroughly enjoys having his Hyungs fuck his throat, gag reflex almost non existent. <em> Almost. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chan’s cock is thick, but average in length. It fills Seungmin’s mouth to the brim, his tongue easily pressing along every ridge and vein running along his oldest boyfriend’s length. Minho wasn’t as thick as Chan, but his dick was much longer, and Seungmin felt just as full when taking Minho’s cock in his mouth as he felt when taking Chan’s. Minho had a fat head, and Seungmin loved to suckle on it, swirl his tongue around the tip as he drank in the taste of his boyfriend. Speaking of Minho, the older man had happily turned his attention to Seungmin’s lower half, untying the younger's ankles and marveling at the sight of his toes curling simply from the excitement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho had an inkling that Seungmin was wearing this plug for a reason, grabbing the bouquet and holding them in position right between Seungmin’s legs in preparation. He slowly pulled the tail plug out and sure enough, Chan’s come flowed out of Seungmin and dripped directly onto the daisies, ruining them completely. Seungmin whined around Chan, he hated feeling so empty, but Minho simply smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I think they look much better now, don’t you think so, daddy?” Minho held up the dripping, drooping flowers, Chan chuckling and nodding in response as he slowly thrust his length in and out of Seungmin’s mouth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho took a moment to watch Seungmin’s pink hole clenching around nothing. It was wet, come still dripping down the younger’s balls and Minho had to restrain himself from diving in and lapping it all up. They were supposed to be punishing the pup. With this thought in mind, he quickly tossed the daisies into the trash bin, then undressed himself, tossing his clothes haphazardly on the floor. He grabbed the bottle of peach lube sitting on the bed, squirting some on his fingers and directly on his cock. Minho knew Seungmin had been stretched by the plug, but he always wanted to check just in case. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho rubbed the lube between his fingers, admiring the sight before him. Seungmin’s ass cheeks were as pink as his little hole and Minho chuckled at the thought. Chan loved spankings, “slow down up there, don’t give him too much of a treat,” Minho and Chan shared an amused glance, the older male slowing his thrusts before subsequently pulling out of Seungmin’s mouth. He slapped his length against Seungmin’s lips a few times, the youngest whining as he continued to hold his mouth open for it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Pretty slut,” Chan commented, Minho slapping his ass and causing Seungmin to yelp in pain before he pushed two fingers into Seungmin, the youngest gasping and his eyes fluttering. Minho practically glowed at the little to no resistance when pushing in his fingers, then added a third. It was a tighter fit, but still went in with ease. Minho slowly began to thrust his fingers in and out, purposefully avoiding the area Seungmin needed him the most. Seungmin moaned, the sound becoming garbled as Chan chose that moment to push back into his mouth. Minho watched them with a hooded gaze, thrusting his fingers lazily as Chan’s eyes fluttered shut, head lolling back as he gripped Seungmin by the hair and ground his hips forward, fucking Seungmin’s mouth leisurely. The sight was one to be seen, Minho’s cock practically drooling with precum and he knew there was no way he could tease Seungmin for too long, the older already worked up enough himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho pulled his fingers out, not giving Seungmin a chance to whine in complaint as he gripped his length and pushed it in, the pair moaning as he did, “so wet, puppy. You think that man at the store could make your pretty cunt this wet?” Minho picked up his thrusts, hips slapping against Seungmin’s ass as the youngest let out strings of moans around Chan’s cock. It was like a symphony to Chan and Minho’s ears, the gurgling sound a perfect representation of how they wanted their puppy to be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Minho looked up, he found that Chan was staring straight at him, eyes hooded and dark, filled with lust. Despite the fact that Chan was the one doing the fucking, he looked thoroughly fucked out, and Minho suddenly had the desire to bend his oldest boyfriend over the nearest surface and make him see stars.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You look so hot,” Minho voiced, slowing his thrusts with a smirk as he brought his hand down against Seungmin’s burning ass once more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Chan’s voice sounded breathy, and Minho knew he was getting close. He figured neither of his boyfriends would last very long, but he didn’t mind. Minho reached out, gripping Chan’s shirt and pulling the older forward, causing him to bury his cock deep within Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin gagged around it, then relaxed his jaw and swallowed, his throat contracting around the older’s length which made Chan groan. One thing Chan never knew was a blessing or a curse: having two boyfriends that could deep throat as if rent was due.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho reached down, eyes still locked with Chan’s as he grabbed Seungmin’s leash and wrapped it around his hand until it was taut. He began to tug on it, slowly forcing Seungmin back into taking Minho’s cock, then relaxing his grip and causing him to move forward to take Chan’s.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Or maybe the man couldn’t make you this wet, puppy. What if he’s wet himself? Maybe daddy and master should go find out if that man at the store gets just as wet as you, hm?” Seungmin made a noise of protest around Chan, clearly not happy with the thought. Minho smirked as he kept his gaze locked with Chan’s, the older beginning to falter as Seungmin continued to swallow and moan and whimper around his cock. Minho chose that moment to press his lips against Chan’s, the pair engaging in a heated makeout session above Seungmin as their youngest boyfriend continued to take what was given to him. Chan eventually had to pull away, a high whine leaving his throat and Minho just chuckled darkly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No? Then maybe you should show us how sorry you are. Gonna swallow all of daddy’s come like a good puppy?” Both Chan and Seungmin moaned at this, tears filling Chan’s eyes as Minho began tugging on the leash at a quicker pace.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“F-Fuck, sir, <em> fuck, </em>” Chan whined, ears turning red and he was clearly holding back, much to Minho’s amusement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Close?” Minho raised a brow, tongue snaking out to lick over Chan’s lips as Seungmin continued to moan around the oldest’s cock. Chan nodded rapidly, tears threatening to fall, but he’s holding them back. Minho clicks his tongue at that, disappointed, “gonna come for us, daddy? Come down his throat, make him take it all. Show him who he belongs to. Come on, daddy, I know you need it. <em> Come </em>.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chan’s mouth falls open, eyes widening as he finally comes, shooting his load down Seungmin’s throat and Minho holds them all in place, smirking as Chan groans and moans all high and whiny. Minho leans forward, capturing Chan’s lips in a heated kiss once more. The pair makeout for a few moments, saliva dripping down onto Seungmin’s back as they bite at each other’s lips. Minho pulls away with a lewd smack, raising a brow when he realizes that Seungmin has begun to circle his hips. Minho brings his hand down, slapping harshly against Seungmin’s ass and the youngest yelps around Chan, causing the oldest to cry out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho observes Chan, frowning when he realizes no tears fell even after he came, “well that just won’t do. Puppy, do you wanna come?” Seungmin mumbles an affirmation, Chan whimpering and trying to pull away, but Minho has ahold of his shirt once more, something sinister blossoming in his eyes as he leans forward again, nipping at Chan’s bottom lip, “come whenever you want, puppy, I think you’ve had enough punishment,” and that’s when Minho begins tugging on the leash again, Chan’s eyes going wide and a gasp escaping him as he looks at Minho bewildered, his hands meet Minho’s chest but he doesn’t push him away. He loves the pain, Minho knows he loves the pain, and seeing Chan’s face twist and contort as he tries not to piss himself and subsequently into Seungmin’s mouth is exactly what Minho loves.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho can’t help that he starts to laugh directly in Chan’s face, the older man’s cheeks burning as Minho tugs the leash faster, Seungmin’s moans growing louder and louder, “looks like our puppy isn’t the only slut here, isn’t that right, daddy?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh fuck, master, fuck fuck fuck, oh <em> fuck yes </em> !” Chan groans, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as he comes once again and that is exactly what Minho was looking for. Minho abruptly releases his hold and shoves Chan away, the older male falling back against the headboard, pulling out of Seungmin’s mouth and shooting his load over the younger’s face. Minho grips the leash tighter, his other hand moving to Seungmin’s waist as he begins to thrust with no remorse. Seungmin cries out, broken moans flooding the room and it only takes a few more thrusts before he is coming too, spilling between his legs and onto the sheets, his cock drooling pathetically. Minho looks at his boyfriends, completely ruined and all <em> his </em>. Chan sits down, chest heaving and tears rolling down his cheeks as he comes down from his second high. He locks eyes with Minho and that’s all it takes for Minho to stutter to a stop, tugging Seungmin up flush against him back to chest and wrapping his arms around him as he comes deep within the youngest. Minho groans into Seungmin’s ear, adding a few hickies of his own to the younger’s already littered neck. They take a few moments to catch their breaths, then Minho slowly pulls out of Seungmin and lets go of the leash. Seungmin falls forward, flopping onto his belly before turning over and onto his back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You did good, baby,” Minho smiles at Chan, the older man blushing at Minho’s words even now, and Minho can’t help but feel endeared.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Fuck, that was hot,” Seungmin’s voice sounds awful, both Chan and Minho looking at him with creased brows.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you okay, puppy?” Chan brushes Seungmin’s sweaty fringe out of his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, I’m great, Hyungs,” Seungmin still sounds breathless, ass a little sore from where the sheets are rubbing against it, but nothing he couldn’t handle or didn’t like.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Was it too much, baby?” Minho crawls over Seungmin and presses gentle kisses to his cheeks and lips as Chan gets up to run a bath.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No, it was amazing, and Channie Hyung looks wrecked. I loved it a lot, and I’d definitely wanna do it again. Can’t wait to see all my marks tomorrow,” Seungmin beams at the thought, Minho giggling and pressing a loving kiss to the younger’s lips, “though, I think Hyung has been drinking those energy drinks again…” Seungmin’s face screws up just slightly, licking his lips in disgust and Minho laughs loudly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em> Hey </em>!” Chan warns as he re-enters the room, and Minho is still cackling. The bath is definitely a tight fit, but they all manage to squeeze in there and begin washing off. Perhaps there are a few too many kisses and a tad too much splashing and getting water all over the floor, but they eventually get cleaned and get out when the water introduces goosebumps to their skin. Minho, of course, calls dibs on rubbing soothing lotion on Seungmin’s ass, even though the younger insists he doesn’t need it. Minho happily takes this opportunity to grope his boyfriend, the pair lazily making out while Chan orders some takeout. When Chan returns, he whines about it being his turn, so Minho rushes off to change the sheets on their bed while Chan and Seungmin share giggly butterfly kisses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finally, they are all downstairs in their pajamas, sitting on the couch and eating orange chicken whilst surrounded by burned out candles and rose petals scattered messily. Minho glares at the decor, having forgotten that it was still technically Valentine’s Day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seungmin gulps down a large bite, grabbing his tea to take a sip. He looks incredibly soft in his baby blue pajama set that Minho had bought him, the outfit far too big for him because Seungmin thoroughly enjoyed wearing outfits that smelled of his boyfriends, so he would buy clothes too big so that they could wear them before him, and of course they happily obliged. Yeah, maybe they were suckers for him, “I promise to clean everything up,” Seungmin looks around, eyes looking tired.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes you will,” Minho threatens at the same time as Chan says,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s alright, pup, I’ll clean it.” Minho glares at Chan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Whipped,” Minho declares, laughing loudly and soon enough they are all laughing. Chan turns to Seungmin then, gaze indifferent as he feeds his youngest boyfriend some rice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No more accepting flowers from anyone but us, right?” Chan prods, gripping Seungmin’s jaw once he swallows his food and placing a delicate kiss to the younger’s lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No more, promise Hyung,” both Chan and Minho relax at this, their innocent, too kind boyfriend far too accepting of strangers and their gifts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good. Even if we were okay with it… daisies? Come on, puppy, you deserve better than that,” Minho scoffs, Chan laughing as Seungmin tugs Minho close and beams up at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That reminds me, Happy Valentine’s Day, Hyung!” Seungmin exclaims, smile big, bright, and enough to melt even the coldest of exteriors. Even though Minho absolutely hates this holiday, he is a simp for his boyfriend and would move mountains to see the younger smile. So instead of being a grinch, he smiles in return, presses a kiss to both of his boyfriend’s lips and responds,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chan laughs, “whipped.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>